Godzilla: Aftermath
by HeartofDarkness1138
Summary: In this world, every single Godzilla movie has happened all within the same timeline, leaving Earth in shambles. The story is told from the journal entries of a soldier living in an anti-kaiju base, as he describes how this world works and the mysterious phenomena around the base. Will likely include as many kaiju as possible, especially the obscure ones
1. Entry 1

Entry 1: How it all began

It started in the fifties I think, when the world began to end... I don't know the full history, but I know most of the key events. Anyway, back then was when he first appeared. Nobody really thought much of him back then. Sure, he did some damage, but he was killed pretty easily. Well... At least relative to what it would take to get rid of him nowadays. Sorry... I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me explain my situation. The year is 2020. I'm recording myself so that future generations will know how all this started. Oh wait... I guess I never mentioned what "this" is. Earth is experiencing the seeming climax of the apocalypse. At least we hope it is, because none of us could even imagine what would happen if things got worse. Anyway, like I said, it started in the 1950s, when he first appeared. Godzilla. Back then he was tiny. I wish people would have started preparing back then, but I guess they couldn't have seen it coming. After Godzilla, all sorts of kaiju started popping up, mutated dinosaurs, giant sea creatures, space dragons, bugs, everything. And that was just the beginning. Funny thing, we call that the "golden age" now. That's because they were the least destructive back then. Back when the world thought Tokyo's destruction was the worst thing a monster could do... Now, any of these could probably destroy the city in under a minute. Of course, they're not all bad. In fact, a good few of them are guardians. We've even got our very own at this base. It's name is Caesar, and it's sort of like a guard dog, some Japanese instincts inside him or something like that. And that's not to mention the veritable army of giant robots we have at our disposal. The other guardians are out on the offensive, trying to save the planet. Won't be easy though, seeing how outnumbered they are... Ugh, I keep getting side tracked. This base that I mentioned, it's one of a few scattered around the world. See, there are only about a billion people left in on the planet, probably less. We built these bases to hide everyone. There's ten in existence, each with a few million in them. I luckily got to the one in Japan, the only one with its own guardian, at least as far as I know. In trade though, we got stuck with the the least effective weapon, the Super X1. Sure, it can hurt the things, but it's not as good at it as the other super weapons, especially the robots. Anyway, I'll end things here for now. Sorry if you didn't get a lot of info this time, but there's a lot to talk about, and I'm getting tired. Hopefully next time will be more exciting.


	2. Entry 2

Entry 2: The Attack

OKAY SO I WAS GOING TO RECORD SOME MORE FACTS BUT THIS IS WAY MORE IMPORTANT!! Ahem... Sorry, I'm just really excited. There hasn't been much action here lately, but the base was suddenly attacked!Of course, I'm not *glad* we got attacked, but it was really fun to watch Caesar kick ass! The other monster was the giant spider. Kumonga, I believe. Everyone was terrified... Caesar was asleep a mile or two away, and the spider crawled right up to us, no doubt searching for a snack. It pounded on the doors with its full force, trying to get in. The base was built to withstand a few attacks, but it wouldn't last forever. We could see on screens connected to external cameras that the kaiju was slamming its body into the door, and it almost started to break. Before any serious damage could happen though, Caesar charged in and body slammed the bug! The opponent fought back though, shooting out a giant net made of webbing that wrapped up the lion. Kumonga was about to strike, but by that time, we had managed to launch the Super X. It lazered the monster and distracted it long enough for Caesar to get up and untangle itself. Once our protector freed himself, the ship changed strategies. It flew away from Kumonga and shot its beam directly at Caesar, as it has done in many battles before. The guardian absorbed the lazer through one eyes and fired a more powerful version of it out the other at the spider. That was enough to weaken it, allowing Caesar to run over kick it with all his strength. The attacker was incapacitated, and Caesar likely delivered the finishing blow soon after. Not sure though... The cameras shut off immediately after the fight. It took a few hours for the ship to come back, they claimed that they were surveying the area, making sure Kumonga didn't attract any friends, but they assured us that we were safe. Anyway, I need to go now. I forgot to mention last entry, but I'm actually on the Super X's maintenance crew, so I have to go check for damage. Maybe ask why they took so long... Talk to you again soon!


End file.
